How It All Happened
by Max7
Summary: Max wakes up and she sees Fang beside her. this is the story of exactly what happened to lead to this...what did happen? sorry i'm bad a summaries
1. Prologue

I opened my eyes. The sun was shining brightly. I looked beside me, and Fang was there. He looks perfect when he sleeps. And shirtless…  
I silently climbed out of bed and got dressed. Fang sat up and smiled.  
"Max," he whispered softly. I looked at him.  
"Yes?" I asked happily. I walked and sat beside him. He rubbed his fingers softly across my cheeks and shook his head.  
"I told you," I said as I was snuggling up beside him.  
I had put on my black froggy pajamas and froggy slippers.  
"Yes. You did," he agreed happily.  
I bet you're wondering what's going on. Well, let me tell you how it all happened…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Max, he loves you," Angel insisted. I rolled my eyes.

Okay. So, I'm sixteen now. Mine and Fang's just-friends-who-both-secretly-want-to-be-more is getting crazy! We got in more fights, or one of us kissed the other and the other would fly off. Yes. I've actually kissed him. Two weeks ago.

He's kissed me so many more though! But when I kissed him, he flew off saying I was too confusing.

So, you may be wondering, are we together? Well, ask him. I'm too scared to. Yes I just admitted fear. The great Maximum Ride is afraid to ask the guy she's in love with also her best friend if we're technically together. I know. Stupid.

"Wow," Angel teased. I rolled my eyes, and everyone walked in.

"Ready," Iggy announced while grabbing Nudge's hand.

Iggy and Nudge are an inseparable pair now, and Iggy can see. We were all really excited when we found out. It's so sweet because Nudge was the first thing he saw. He said, 'Wow. You're a lot prettier than I imagined, and in my mind, you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'

Everyone but me has new powers. Fang can control heat. Anything like fire, and the sun. Yeah. The sun.

Angel can see the future based on people's thoughts and decisions. It's cool.

Gazzy can make people hallucinate things. He made Fang think he was so depressed he cried once. It was so sad!

Iggy can morph into anything. It's so awesome. He morphed into Fang once and said he loved me. I was shocked because I didn't know it was Iggy. Then a few minutes later, the real Fang walked in. It was easy to get the right one, because all I had to do was ask what my favorite color was. Only Fang knew.

Nudge could scream and destroy everything within a 3-mile radius. She could make it smaller by screaming softer. Perfect for her.

Poor me…all alone.

"Okay. Let's go," I said opening the front door.

We were living with Mom now that we've saved the world. She forced us to go to normal school a year ago, so we were used to it by now.

"Max," Iggy said behind me once we got to school. "It's obvious he kissed you and you flew away by the way you two are acting. What have I told you about that?"

"He flew away when I kissed him!" I insisted. He frowned.

"He's gonna—" he stopped. "I gotta go." He walked off. I looked up and I saw Fang talking to a new red haired wonder. Amy. I think that's her name.

"Max, don't take it out on the pen," Ella said walking up. Amy started twirling her hair.

"Thank you. So much. You don't know how much I appreciate it," I heard her say over the crowd.

"Uh…your welcome."

"How can I repay you? Oh! Come here," she said pulling on his hand. He glanced up at me, and I looked at Ella.

"Don't worry about it," he said before walking up to me. "I have to talk to you. Now." Ella squealed and walked off.

"Oh. You mean as to why you left? Or could it be—"

"Max, please." I sighed and reluctantly followed him. He pulled me down an empty hallway and into an empty classroom.

"Okay, talk," I said quietly.


	3. Chapter 2

He pinned me against the wall and kissed me. He held my waist so I couldn't move, and he tilted his head. I finally managed to push him off.

"Okay. Tell me. Why? Why did you fly off? Why did you leave me heartbroken?" I burst into tears. "Fang, when you left, I thought your feelings had changed. I honestly did," I said quickly. He sighed, and he looked really sad, and mad at himself.

"Max, how do you feel right now?" he asked slowly.

"Confused."

"That's how I felt. Max, all our lives, you've pushed me away, like you just did. That hurts. A lot. You know how that feels now. But when you kissed me, I was shocked. My mind was spinning. I didn't know what to do." I smiled and stepped closer.

"What about now?" I taunted, getting closer with every word. Before he could answer, I kissed him.

He pinned me against the wall, and he tilted his head. I knotted my fingers in his hair, and we sat there like that for a few minutes. He slowly pulled back.

"I would do this," he whispered before kissing my neck. I smiled, and started breathing heavy. He pulled back and kissed my lips again.

The bell rang to go to homeroom. He pulled back and smiled.

"Max, this is something I've been wondering. Would you consider us together?" he asked pulling me into the hallway.

"Uh…yeah." He smiled.

"That's all I needed to know," he said happily. He grabbed my hand, and we saw Iggy and Ella. They were talking.

"Yes!" Ella squealed. Iggy saw us and nodded.

"No more running off," he ordered both of us.

"Yes Daddy," I teased. Fang grinned.

"Your real daddy might hate me if he ever found out about this," he muttered. "Which he probably will since we're living in the same house as him." I smiled.

"You can take him," I pointed out. He nodded.

"True. But what if he brings his shotgun out on me? He got mad enough when Iggy and Nudge started dating, and neither one of those are his kids. What about when he finds out I'm dating you? Oh man, I'm toast. We should hide his shotgun," he said eagerly. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not gonna shoot you. Okay, so he might. Ella, you're basically his daughter. He treats you like it. Well, let's just say, if it was you and Iggy instead of Iggy and Nudge, he would do the same thing to Iggy as he's gonna do to Fang. We should experiment." They all stared at me.

"I'm not saying I'm dating Ella!" Iggy protested. "She's like a sister. I love Nudge!" I smiled.

"Okay. But I need to know semi how bad it's gonna be for Fang," I insisted.

"So you want me to die too?" I shrugged.

"Maybe."


	4. Chapter 3

"Dad!" I yelled running in. We had informed Nudge of the plan, so she knew not to be mad.

"What?" I smiled.

"Ella and Iggy are dating," I lied. His jaw locked, and when Iggy walked through the door, he got in his face.

"You hurt her, you will die!" he hissed. Iggy stared at me.

"I was kidding," I announced. Dad let out a sigh of relief. "I'm dating Fang." His eyes shot open, and he looked at Fang.

"You little!" he started chasing him around the house. "I'm going to kill you!"

They ran into the kitchen, and when they came out, Dad had a shotgun and a butcher's knife.  
"Help," Fang said as he ran behind me. "I wouldn't normally be scared, but he could shoot me." I kissed his cheek.

"Let me handle this. Dad!" I shouted. He looked at me. "You've known Fang forever too. He's like your son type thing…you know he wouldn't hurt me." Dad thought.

"True."

Things got better over the next two weeks. Everyone was happy about us. Even Dad and Total.

Fang walked up behind me, and slid his arms around my waist. I jumped.

"Don't scare me like that," I ordered before kissing him. He smirked.

"It's fun!" he insisted. I kissed him again. "And if you're going to punish me like that, I should scare you more often."

"Is everyone ready?" I asked happily. He closed his eyes and laid his chin gently on my shoulder. He sighed.

"Yes. I don't want to leave here," he informed me. I smiled.

"Me either. Let's go."

"Fine."

"I've gotta go to my locker really quickly," I whispered in Fang's ear. "I'll be right back." He nodded.

"Don't take too long," he ordered. I nodded.

"I will." He narrowed his eyes at me, and I kissed cheek. "Hurry," I finished. He smiled.

"Okay."

When I walked back, I quickly regretted it. Amy walked up, and she had on short shorts, and a cami. She looked like she was going to cheerleading practice…because she probably was.

"Hey hottie," she said while twirling her hair. "What are you up to?"

"I'm waiting on my—" she kissed him, and let me tell you, it lasted forever. He shoved her off.

"DO you realize you just kissed the most wanted girl in the school?" she asked angrily. He rolled his eyes and looked up. He now noticed I was there.

"Jerk!" I shouted. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. He walked up to me.

"Max," he said softly. "She kissed me." I scowled.

"So that's why you kissed her back for at least ten seconds, or didn't even try to stop her?" I asked icily. He looked confused, but I ran off.

"Max!" he yelled after me.

He ran after me.

"Baby, please," he pleaded. "You have to—"

"Baby?" I asked quietly. "No! Just…stay away from me!" I popped out my wings, and I flew off. Thank God mostly everyone was gone from the school.


	5. Chapter 4

"Max!" Ella shouted. "God. You're such a stubborn little bitch!"  
I gasped. "What?" I shrieked. "You're siding with him?"  
"Max, it didn't happen like you think it did," she said angrily. "I was there too. It only lasted a second before he pushed her off!"  
"I was there too!" I hissed. "I know what happened!" I slammed my door and I laid on my bed.

"_We're going to be together forever," he promised. "What could separate us?"_

Him being an ass hole.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I stood up, and I turned on my radio.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

You lying backstabbing bastard.

_Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever_

I believed you too. That's what's so sad.

_I never thought that anyone  
Could make me feel this way_

I was in love with him. And I knew it. I always would be.

_  
Now that you're here boy all I want  
Is just a chance to say  
_  
_Get Out, leave, right now,  
It's the end of you and me_

I wish there was someway to take it all back. Take back the day just two weeks ago I told you everything. How I felt.

Well, not exactly.

_  
It's too late, now, and I can't wait for you to be gone_

If we're never friends again, that's okay with me. Just as long as he's here. I don't want him to leave.

_  
'Cause I know about her, who, and I wonder, why, how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time, waste of time._

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth

I thought you cared. I mean, you knew I was coming right back. How stupid are you?

_How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend _

Well, she wasn't exactly my friend, but still.

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone_

Or in this case, kissed her back, knowing I was going to be back any second.

_So now after all is said and done  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but_

Was I?

_  
To think that you could be the one  
Well it didn't work out that way_

Get Out, leave, right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late, now, and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her, who, and I wonder, why, how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time, waste of time

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these

I wiped the tears away. That was the last of them.

_Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out  
_

_Get Out, leave, right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late, now, and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her, who, and I wonder, why, how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time, waste of time_

_Get Out, leave, right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late, now, and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her, who, and I wonder, why, how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time, waste of time_

_Get Out, leave, right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late, now, and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her, who, and I wonder, why, how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time, waste of time_

I sighed. Maybe…I don't know.

Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe I was being a stubborn bitch.

Or maybe, just maybe, I was right.

I knew Fang. This wasn't him. At all. He would never do this to anyone.

That's when I realized.


	6. Chapter 5 Epilogue type thing

"Max!" Fang shouted as he banged on my door. "Please!"  
I opened the door and quickly pulled him in. Before he could even question what I was doing, I pinned him against the wall and kissed him.  
"I'm sorry I was such a bitch," I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't be."  
"Fang, I love you," I said softly.  
"Don't lie," he mumbled.

"I'm not!" I defended.

"Max, I love you. There's no reason for you to love me," he reminded me.

"There's plenty of reasons. And I do too!" I insisted.  
"Prove it," he said softly.  
"How am I going to do that?" I asked as he kissed my neck.

"Be creative," he murmured against my skin. "Or, marry me?"

"How about both," I whispered before pulling his head up and kissing him.

"Really?" he asked breathlessly.

"Really," I said happily. "Come on. We've got somewhere to be."  
"Wh—?"

"Mom! Fang has to talk to me about something, so we'll be back later!" I shouted.

"Okay!" she yelled.  
"Come on," I said as I happily pulled him out the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked as I popped out my wings.

"Vegas," I said happily.

He grinned. "Okay."

"Do you Fang take Max to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," he said quickly.

"And do you Max take Fang to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked me.  
"I do," I said happily.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Fang leaned in and kissed me quickly.  
"Sorry not to be more romantic about it, but—"

"We have to go home," I finished. "I know. Come on."  
We both ran out the doors, and popped out our wings. We took off for home.

By the time we got home, it was already dark outside. Like ten.

"I love you," I said happily.

He smiled. "I still don't know why, but you proved you did," he said sweetly.

"Can I still be creative?" I asked as I pulled him into my bedroom.

He grinned. "If you want to." I slowly pulled off his shirt, and I nodded.

"I like being creative," I muttered before kissing him eagerly.

So that's how it all happened.  
"I love you," Fang whispered before tucking my bangs behind my ears.

I smiled and looked at him. "I love you too. And you can't say I don't."  
He grinned. "No. I can't."  
"We should probably get ready for school," I said sadly. "I'll be right back." I kissed him and ran into his room.  
"Hey," Mom said when she saw me running out of Fang's room. I had him a complete change of clothes.

Dang it!  
"Hello," I said nervously.

"What are you doing?" she asked slowly.

"Uh, these are Fang's dirty clothes that he forgot to pick up from the bathroom, so I was doing it for him," I lied smoothly.  
"Okay," she said before walking off.  
I sighed. "Thank God."  
I walked back into my room, and I plopped on the bed beside Fang. He put his arm around me and smiled.

"Thanks," he said before quickly getting dressed.

I smiled up at him. "I'm looking forward to today," I said happily.

He nodded. "Me too."

"Guys, come on!" I shouted. "We're going to be late!"

"Got them," Fang said as everyone ran in. They all ran outside to the car, and I smiled.

"You're amazing," I said happily.

He put his arm around my waist. "It's what I'm here for."

"I knew it!" Ella squealed. "You can't resist him Max."  
I rolled my eyes and laid my fork down. "Yes I can," I defended.

"Sure," Nudge said while nodding. "Sure you can."  
The lunchroom door opened, and I saw Fang and Iggy walk in.

Behind them was…her.

"Hey," Amy said as she clung to his arm.

Fang pulled his arm loose and went on like nothing had happened.

He sat down beside me and smiled. "Hello beautiful." He kissed me quickly. "How has your day been so far?"  
I smiled. "Absolutely perfect," I said happily.

"Aw!" Nudge squealed as Iggy sat down beside her. She hit his arm. "Why can't you be like that?"

"Thanks Fang," he mumbled. "You got me in trouble."  
We both laughed.  
"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I love you," I said happily.

He kissed me again. "I love you too."


End file.
